Improbabilidade provável
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Doctor e Rose estão presos em uma nave condenada com o único tripulante, Jim Williams. Sua única chance de fugir é fazer algo tão improvável que ligue o gerador de improbabilidade infinita. sim me deixem fazer referências ao guia


Título:Improbabilidade Provável

Autor:nayla

Categoria: MS - meio UA

Advetências:nenhuma, acho

Capítulos:1 (one shot)

Completa:[X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo:Doctor e Rose estão presos em uma nave condenada com o único tripulante, Jim Williams. Sua única chance de fugir é fazer algo tão improvável que ligue o gerador de improbabilidade infinita.

N/A: Eu inventei certas situações em que doctor/rose se beijaram rs I REGRET NOTHING

- Cinco minutos para o impacto. –A voz robótica anunciou.

- Doctor! – Rose chamou-o, começando a se desesperar. Tentara manter a cabeça calma até agora, mas tudo que podia fazer era observar o doctor correr de um controle a outro, esperando que ele conseguisse reverter a situação.

- Trabalhando nisso, vamos lá, vamos lá. – O doctor falou ainda mais alto, tentando se fazer ouvir entre os soluços do único tripulante daquela nave condenada. Jim Williams tinha dezessete anos e foi atraído pelo seu sonho de viajar, de conhecer novos planetas, novos habitantes, só que nunca lhe disseram de que tudo podia acabar em um pesadelo. Como aconteceu.

Doctor e Rose foram puxados da TARDIS pelo gerador de improbabilidade infinita da nave antes dos controles explodirem, trancando-os dentro porque a chance disso acontecer era uma em um vinte milhões quatrocentos e sessenta mil, duzentos e oitenta e cinco.

- Que beleza de gerador! Nunca tinha visto um e isso significa algo! – O Doctor sorriu, com os olhos vidrados no monitor negro.

- Significa algo bom? – Rose fez uma careta. – Doctor? – Encolheu-se ao ouvir um barulho metálico; parecia que parte da nave se despedaçava.

- Ainda não sei.

- Bom, nós temos uns quatro minutos para descobrir e...

- Quatro minutos e vinte segundos. – A voz robótica interrompeu a loira. – Dezenove, dezoito, dezessete.

- OH, MEU DEUS, EU SEI, PARE! – Jim gritou, mais e mais lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Ele está sorrindo, ele está sorrindo, isso é um bom sinal, não é? – Virou-se para Rose.

- Não sei. – Rose mordeu o lábio inferior. – Nunca dá para saber com ele, mas eu acho... – Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se desesperar ainda mais. – Acho que sim, espero... Sim, sim, claro.

- Entendi! – O Doctor se virou para os dois, com seu sorriso característico estampado no rosto. – O quê? – Reclamou do silêncio que o recebeu. - Aplausos duram menos de vinte segundos, tá? Ainda temos tempo!

Jim aplaudiu imediatamente, sem saber o que mais fazer e Rose revirou os olhos.

- Convencido.

O sorriso do Doctor ficou ainda maior e Jim não sabia como isso era humanamente possível.

- Isso é um gerador de improbabilidade infinita, foi o que nos trouxe ate aqui, mais está descarregado, precisamos fornecer-lhe a energia que precisa, precisamos de algo louco, completamente improvável e aí...

- E aí ela vai fazer algo completamente louco e improvável que vai nos salvar? – Rose continuou, sendo encorajada pelo sorriso orgulhoso que recebeu de volta.

- Então, pense, não, NÃO PENSE! AJA! ALGO LOUCO! E IMPROVÁVEL! VAMOS!  
Rose não pensou. Ela agiu. Subiu na ponta dos pés e segurou-lhe o rosto, trazendo-o para perto do seu até que seus lábios se encontrassem.

- Ainda estamos aqui. – O doctor murmurou, seus lábios ainda roçando nos dela de leve. – Mais improvável, então? – Fechou os olhos, entrelaçando-os seus dedos em torno do cabelo loiro de sua acompanhante e Rose sentiu seu coração disparar com a expectativa. – Desculpe.

Talvez fosse clichê, mas ela sentiu por um momento que tinham conseguido, que fizeram algo tão improvável que o tempo havia parado de verdade e que ela poderia se perder dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, que eram mais bonitos e profundos que qualquer outra coisa no universo inteiro, mas o doctor fechou-os. A loira sentiu novamente a pressão de seus lábios colados; só que agora o doctor empurrava-os com a língua e ela os partiu quase que imediatamente, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. Teria deixado o doctor entrar embaixo de sua pele se pudesse.

- Dois minutos e quarenta e três segundos para o impacto. – O robô os interrompeu com um lembrete cruel de que o tempo não havia parado.

- O quê? – O Doctor virou-se para os controles. – Isso não foi improvável?

- Bem... um... – Rose chamou-lhe a atenção, meio relutante. – Talvez não tenha sido porque teve aquela vez que eu te beijei logo depois da sua regeneração porque a árvore de natal ia nos matar e você estava dormindo e... Funcionava nos filmes da Disney. E funcionou. – Deu de ombros com uma careta.

- Ah, por isso que Rickey ficou me chamando de princesa depois!

- Mickey. E teve aquela vez que eu peguei aquele vírus alienígena e fiquei com febre e você me beijou para fazer com que eu melhorasse, mas aí você ficou doente e eu te beijei de novo, querendo pegar o vírus de volta para que você ficasse bem, mas...

- Meu corpo já estava em processo de cura e você não conseguiu.

- Mas eu tentei e isso que importa.

- Sim. E quando você olhou dentro da TARDIS e absorveu a energia, eu tive que... – O doctor fechou os olhos, ao se lembrar daquele momento. Tinha mandado Rose para casa porque a queria bem, queria que vivesse, que se casasse e tivesse filhos, que tivesse a vida fantástica que ele nunca poderia lhe oferecer. Mas Rose voltou.

- Foi por isso que você se regenerou? Você me salvou e então... – Agora ela estava começando a entender tudo.

- E aquela vez com Lady Cassandra.

- O QUÊ?

- Bom, ela... Quando ela tava no seu corpo, ela... Ela me beijou.

- O QUÊ? OH, MEU DEUS, EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

- Ela... Ela já está morta...

- Então... – Rose tentava digerir todas as informações, mas por fim balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. – Então nos beijarmos nem é algo mais tão improvável assim?

- E sexo? – Jim os interrompeu. – Vocês já fizeram sexo? Porque...

- Oh, meu deus! – Rose gritou, chocada. – Cale a boca!

- Eu só estou dizendo... Seria improvável se vocês nunca tivessem, eu mesmo... Eu nunca... Agora isso seria improvável e eu só não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer sem ter... – Choramingou ainda mais, seu lábio inferior tremendo mais que uma folha na ventania.

- Um minuto e dezessete segundos para o impacto.

- Certo, certo, certo! – Rose respirou fundo. – Jim, eu sei que parece loucura, é loucura, mas o doctor vai achar um jeito. – Ajoelhou-se perto do adolescente voluntário, que se exprimia de medo em um canto. – Ele sempre acha, não importa o quão impossível tudo pareça, não importa o quão...

- Improvável! – O Doctor ergueu as sobrancelhas, outrora franzidas de preocupação, numa reação surpresa e exagerada. – Não importa o quão improvável seja, nós sempre conseguimos, não é, Rose?

- Bom, sim... – Rose olhou-o de um jeito estranho, sem conseguir entender o porquê de tanta alegria repentina.

- Ouça-me. É extremamente, ridicularmente, absurdamente improvável que a gente se salve, não? – O Doctor esbanjava sua animação pelo sorriso gigante que retornara as suas feições.

- OH, MEU DEUS! – Ela finalmente entendeu. – Sim, sim, sim, doctor! Seria a coisa mais improvável do mundo, do universo!

- Afinal, quais as chances de eu sair apertando todos os botões, puxando todas as alavancas e conseguir acionar o único mecanismo desse painel de controle que ainda funcione e que consiga nos transportar no último segundo de volta para a TARDIS no último segundo?

- Quinze segundos para o impacto.

- Seria uma chance em quatrocentos e cinquenta e sete quadrilhões, vinte e cinco trilhões, oitocentos e quinze milhões, novecentos e um mil e dez! – O doctor exclamou.

- Na verdade... – A voz robótica o corrigiu. – Seria uma chance entre... sete... quatrocentos e cinquenta e sete quadrilhões... seis... vinte e cinco trilhões... cinco... oitocentos e quinze milhões... quatro... novecentos e um mil... três... e dezesseis. Dois segundos.  
Rose fechou os olhos e agarrou a mão do doctor.  
Simplesmente esperaram. Passou-se um segundo, foi o segundo mais longo de suas vidas.

- AHÁ! Funcionou! – O doctor puxou Rose para um abraço tão forte, que a levantou do chão e sua companheira riu alto, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço do doctor.

- Mas... Como? – Jim olhou ao seu redor, ainda mais confuso do que antes. – Como você conseguiu... Eu não... – Não terminou de falar pois o doctor o puxou também para um abraço.

- Jim Williams! –Segurou-lhe o rosto. – O garoto que sonhava em voar, mas que tinha medo de cair! Não tenha medo, alguns dizem que voar é cair com estilo. – Piscou para ele, dando-lhe tapinhas de leve nas costas.

- Eu conheço essa! É de Toy Story! – Rose soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ou talvez a frase seja de minha autoria e eles apenas usaram no filme. – O doctor sorriu e verdade seja dita que Rose hesitou por um momento.

- Não, não acredito em você, seu plagiador!

- Eu posso... Eu posso voltar para casa gora? –Jim chamou por eles baixinho, ainda com receio de interromper a conversa animada entre os dois.

- Aceita uma carona? – O doctor aquiesceu e correu para o painel de controle da TARDIS.

- Sim, por favor, mas... O que aconteceu com a nave? – Jim levou os dedos a testa, desenhando pequenos círculos para ver se conseguia aliviar a tensão. – Ela caiu naquela lua? Lá existe uma pequena civilização e eles...

- Oh, não, não, tenho certeza de que ela está em algum lugar bem improvável agora!


End file.
